


Such an Idiot.

by swarls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emotional Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I'm Sorry, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarls/pseuds/swarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on her period and so what if she gets emotional? Derek is there to take care of her without judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such an Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This came to me while i was in one of my classes and since I haven't been doing to great on my other work, i decided 'fuck it' and wrote this up.  
> unbeta'd as usual, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Don't judge me too harshly, this was written in like an hour.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

It’d been two hours of blinding pain. Her lower stomach felt as though someone was twisting a knife inside her. Stiles had a heating pad over her abdomen and had taken twice the amount of Midol that’s necessary, but still every breath she took felt like torture. She’s been curled into the fetal position for almost thirty minutes, putting a little bit of pressure on her stomach to ease the pain as much as possible.

Thankfully her father let her stay home from school today because she would probably cry if she had to handle the idiots she had to deal with on a daily basis. She’s emotional and if Scott asked her one more time if she was okay, she was going to punch his werewolf ass in the face, even though it would only hurt her more. It would still make her feel a little bit better at least. Probably.

She really needed to get on some good birth control. In fact, she was going to call Ms. McCall when she wasn’t feeling like a vulture was picking their way through her intestines.

Stiles’ phone chirped. She picked it up off the bedside table, which also held her water bottle and TV remote, and saw it was from Derek. Her first thought was _I swear to god if some supernatural asshat is coming through town right now I’m going to scream._ Instead it read: ‘Make sure your window is unlocked.’

She glanced at the window, and because the gods were on her side at least a little right now, her window was unlatched and she didn’t have to move. She may have begun to tear up, but she blinked it away because now was not the time for her hormones to get erratic. She was not going to cry.

About a minute later Derek opened the window and crawled through, not making the slightest bit of noise. It always bothered her that she couldn’t be that stealthy. Stiles noticed the bag he was carrying and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What’s that?”

“Food,” he said simply. He put it on the table beside her water. Stiles saw his nostrils flare and she knew he could smell the pain she was in. “I got you your favorite,” he comments before he pulled out a burger and curly fries. Stiles’ mouth began to water just from the smell alone. Her eyes may or may not have watered a little bit as well, but that didn’t matter because a second later she had curly fries shoved in her mouth and she was happy as a clam.

“I freaking love you, dude.” Derek’s lips twitch just slightly, amused.

As she ate, Derek roamed around the room, looking at the books on her bookshelf, occasionally picking one up and reading the synopsis before putting it back. For the time she spent devouring her food, she forgot about her pain, but once she finished off the last of her burger and she’d settled back on the bed, it hit her full force once again. She rolls over back into the fetal position.

She didn’t even realize she’d made a noise until Derek was sitting beside her with his hand on hers. “Can I?”

“Dear god yes.” Stiles gripped his hand tightly before Derek began to draw her pain away. She relaxed into his touch and sighed in relief when she finally felt at ease again. “Do you have it marked on your calendar when I get my period,” Derek visibly flinched at the word, but didn’t interrupt. “Or can you feel my pain from across town with your weird Alpha voodoo powers?”

“Scott texted me.”

“Of course he did.” She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “I hate being a girl. Why couldn’t I have been born with a dick? My life would be a billion times easier.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Do you honestly believe that?”

“Uh, hells yeah, dude. For multiple reasons. One, I wouldn’t feel like my insides are being ripped open by your stupid werewolf claws; two, I wouldn’t be so god damn moody; and three, I would probably be a lot more attractive as a guy. Also I wouldn’t have to worry about how I look next to Allison and Lydia, or fuck, even Erica—no, _especially_ Erica, because God forbid any of them ever look less than perfect! And then there I am with t-shirts and plaid and I already look like a boy anyways because I wasn’t blessed with Erica’s beautiful curves or Lydia’s gorgeous hair and eyes, or Allison’s stupidly adorable dimples. I have moles and a weird nose.” Stiles didn’t know she was crying until Derek was wiping away her tears. “Fuck! I swear I never cry!” She sighed and leaned into Derek’s hand.

“I know,” he replied. He didn’t let go of her hand, still resting on the bed.

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles looked up and saw that Derek watching her fondly. “Stop looking at me like that.” It made her heart race in her chest uncomfortably and she knew he could hear it. She hated that he had that effect on her.

He blinked then looked away. “You just remind me of Laura when she was… you know. It’s just funny—“

“It is not funny.”

He chuckled almost silently, which brought a smile to Stiles’ face as well. Derek had hardly ever talked about his family in the past two years she’d known him. “It is funny. She used to threaten to tear my throat out if I didn’t leave her alone in her room. And then ten minutes later she’d call me and ask if I could make her some chicken noodle soup.” Stiles watched as he stared at the wall with an amused expression. “Once she asked me why I put up with her and I just shrugged and said it was cause I loved her.” He looked down at Stiles still with that same fondness, but a second later it’s like a switch had been flipped and he stood up.

“Where are you going?” she asked, sitting up. She pulled her knees into her chest and crossed her arms around them.

“Um…” He looked nervous, glancing around the room, looking at anything but her. He made an aborted move as if he was about to go to the window, but stopped.

“You don’t have to go.” She couldn’t help the way her voice sounded a little hopeful. She had grown to enjoy Derek’s company in the few years she had grown to know him. And okay the guy was built like a fucking god and she couldn’t help it if she found him unbelievably attractive, but who didn’t? Yes their first few interactions had gone kind of terribly, but it wasn’t like he’d thrown her into walls or used his strength against her—except that one time where she almost went after that witch who had cursed her dad into not remembering her or his late wife, but Stiles didn’t hold it against him because she’d have probably ended up dead if Derek hadn’t held onto her as she kicked and screamed trying to get at the bitch. (Isaac eventually finished off the witch and the spell reversed.)

Derek looked stricken for a moment like he didn’t know what to do. Finally he cleared his throat and nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly.

He didn’t move though, so Stiles asked, “You want to watch a movie? I could probably find Big Hero 6 online. I know you not-so-secretly wanted to see it.” Stiles reached over to her floor and picked up her laptop, then scooted over so that there was room for Derek beside her. Because her bed was only a full size, there was little room between them. He radiated warmth, so she turned off the heating pad and threw it to the floor.

Once the movie started, Stiles shifted and burrowed down into her pillow. The laptop was situated on Derek’s legs to make it easier for him to watch since she’d already seen it a couple of times, so she had to angle herself towards him.

Throughout the movie Stiles gave commentary or dosed out random facts about the production, but Derek didn’t seem to mind. Instead he smiles or huffs out a laugh and seems genuinely interested, and if Stiles notices how his eyes practically light up at the ending, well no one has to know except her.

When it’s finished Derek drains the little bit of pain that had come back. She hadn’t even noticed it, but gave her thanks anyway.

“I better get going.” He looks to the window then back at Stiles. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that their time was finally up, but pushed that feeling away.

“Right. Well thanks again for everything.” He nodded and crossed to the window, but hesitated before leaving. She raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking what it was.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before saying quietly, “I think you’re beautiful. You shouldn’t compare yourself to the rest of the pack.”

Stiles was struck dumb for a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes. “Are you trying to pity me or something?”

“What?” Derek actually looked genuinely shocked, before he ran his hand down his face. “God, you are such an idiot.”

“And you’re an asshole—“ Before she can finish her comeback, Derek crossed the room and planted his lips on hers. It took her a few seconds before she got on her tiptoes and ran her hands up his arms into his hair. It’s just as soft as she thought it’d be. When he pulls away, Stiles just takes a few seconds to refocus. She shook her head and looked at him and whispered, “Such an asshole,” before bringing him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here!](http://carryonmywayward-castiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
